Sixty-Seven
by Mezo Shoji
Summary: This a fanfic of Little Nightmares that I made after I played the DLC. Hope you enjoy. And please, don't be *that* hateful in the comments. (There will be lemons)
1. Chapter 1

Sixty-Seven: A Little Nightmares Shipping Fic

A/N: This Little Nightmares fanfic is an AU where Six, Seven and the Nomes are taller, (About as tall as the Janitor), and the people are nice to one and other. Enjoy. ((Spoiler! Lemons will come!) and yes, I don't own Little Nightmares or the cute characters that exist within itself.

Characters:

Six

Seven

The Janitor

Chapter One

Six left the elevator and walked up to Seven and Roger the Janitor, who were sitting in Roger's room, tinkering with wrenches.

"Ahem…" Six cleared her throat.

Seven turned around. "Oh. Six. Heh, didn't see you there…whaddia need?" He asked.

"I actually came to talk to Roger."

"What is it, love?" He asked without turning around, speaking in his deep and stuffy British accent.

"Do you have some nice clothes I could use? The cooks want me to do some waiting for the guests." She said.

"Ah. Of course. You may use my dressing room. I'm SURE there are some clothes that fit." The long armed man replied.

Six took off her raincoat, revealing a white tank top and a pair of jeans. "I have to go to the processing area and get the cheese cloth." Roger said as he walked to the elevator with his short legs.

Six left the raincoat on the workbench. "Watch that for me would you?"

Seven nodded as Six walked to Roger's dressing room. After a minute, she came out wearing a white dress.

"Tell Roger that I'll be back in a few hours. If you guys are hungry, you're welcome to join me." Six said cheerfully.

Seven nodded. And the second her footsteps against the creaky floors faded out, Seven picked up her raincoat and took a large whiff of sweat and rose hip perfume. He let out a perverted shudder at the smell.

"You glorious bastard…" Roger said from the corner of the room.

"What the…?" Seven turned around. "How long have you been standing there?!" He exclaimed.

"Since you took a big sniff of Six's jacket." Roger plainly said.

"Did you get the cheese cloth?" Seven asked.

Roger answered by reaching over to Seven so he could get the cheese cloth from him.

"Wrap those cuts of meat in the cloth and put them on the hooks so they get sent to the kitchens, would you?" Roger requested.

"Alright. But the thing is, Roger, I really LIKE Six, but I don't know what to SAY to her…" Simon noted as he wrapped the first cut of meat in the cloth.

"See, Seven, to TRULY get a woman, you need to ease her into it." Roger explained as he sat down in a chair. "Ask her to sit with you at dinner. Go on a journey in the Maw, somewhere neither of you have been. Cook her a nice meal, the options go on and ON."

"Ok. I'm gonna take your…suitable advice and go have some dinner with her." Seven declared as he stood up. "And Roger? Why was there a white dress in your dressing room?"

"That girl, Five, uses my dressing room and must have left it in there…"

Seven shrugged at the blind man and went to the elevator. "If any Nomes come by, tell them at Seven is busy and can't play with them. Ok?"

"Ok. Good luck out there, Romeo." Roger called out as the elevator closed.

 _To be continued_ _…_

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed that! In a few days, I'll upload the next chapter. Spoilers: Six or Seven kisses the other on the cheek, Seven talks to the Nomes about it, and something funny happens to the Janitor. Thanks, I love you guys for reading, and sit tight for chapter two!

-SkY


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: HELLLLOOOOOOOOO PEOPLLEE! I AM BACK! AND BETTER THAN EVER! i'D LIKE TO THANK YA GUYS SO MUCH FOR CARING ABOUT THIS! But without further ado, here's chapter 2. It's a hell of a lot longer than chapter 1.

Characters in this chapter will mention stuff from _Bioshock,_ Plasmids, Rapture and Splicers. I don't own those either. Bioshock belongs to 2k and Ken Levine.)

Characters:

Six

Seven

The Lady

The Janitor

Cook #1

The Guests

Chapter Two

"Here you guys go." Six said as she handed a pair of guests their food, which were just cuts of meat.

"Thank you, darling. It's always a pleasure to eat at the Geisha's tables." A female guest said.

Six then took the elevator down to the kitchen, where she pulled up a chair and kicked her feet up on the cutting board.

"Oh, my god, I am exhausted."

"You're tellin' me." The cook said from across the room as he wiped some sweat off his deformed face. "Drink?" He offered as he brandished a bottle of _Old Crow_ whiskey.

"No, I'm fourteen." She said.

 _Around twenty minutes later_

"Well, I better get back to work." Six addressed.

"Yeah, you betta." The cook replied.

Six walked back to the elevator and went back to one of the dining rooms, which was now empty of guests and full of dirty plates. Six let out a heaving and disappointed sigh as she picked them up and set them on a cart. She barely noticed Seven silently walk in from upstairs and help her clean up.

"Rough night?" He asked.

Six sighed. "You don't know the half of it."

" _You_ don't know what it's like to work for _Roger_." Seven scowled.

Six sighed again and for the next few minutes, they cleaned the dining room without saying a word to each other.

"Ya hungry?" Seven asked as he stepped in the elevator.

"Yeah, I could eat."

"The Cooks are probably asleep, so it'll be just me and you."

When the two got to the kitchen, Seven began cooking dinner, which consisted of spaghetti with meat sauce.

As they ate, Six asked the boy, "So…what _is_ it like to work for the Janitor?"

"Well…" He started. "The job is usually easy, but I work for almost every hour of the day. It's the basics: shovel coal, wrap meat in cheese cloth, organize books, drain the water in the sewers and the hardest, moving crates around the Maw."

When they finished eating, Six was the first to stand up. "Well, it was a pleasure to eat with you, Seven…" She said with an almost _shy_ tone of voice.

Odd.

"Come here for a second." She said before bringing Seven to him and kissed him on the cheek.

While she kept her eyes closed during this short-lived moment, Seven kept his brown eyes wide open and had an astonished glint in them.

She pulled away and gave him a playful slap in the face before going back to the elevator. He just stood there, wide-eyed and unknowing of what she felt.

Seven took the stairs to Roger's hideaway, his eyes almost in tears of joy. He walked past the janitor's work area, where the short man took a sniff of the air.

"Let me guess…"

"She…kissed me, man! Can you believe that?" Seven exclaimed, altogether interrupting Roger's sentence.

The janitor rolled his blind eyes. "How… _close_ did she get to you? You _reek_ of her scent."

The boy shrugged. "I guess we kinda rubbed against each other more than we should have…"

Roger extended out his arms and grabbed Seven, shaking him up and down. "Dammit! You gotta have _restraint!_ If you enter too soon, she'll turn you away!" He then set him down.

"Look, I'm going to sleep. Where're we meeting for work tomorrow?"

"We got crowd control. We gotta get rid of that… _thing_ swimming about in the sewer. Then we gotta take the lowest level and engineer the rudders."

 _Meanwhile, at the Geisha's Mansion_

"I-I just don't know what to do with myself, Geisha! He's just so kind, and loving and it makes me feel funny down there, and I just can't take it anymore!" Six shouted at her mother.

The Lady lit a cigarette by flicking her wrist, creating some sparks. "Six…" She took a drag of her cigarette and exhaled. "Just tell Seven how you feel. That's what I did for your father, and he was so excited to start a family, so he stole parts from an old submarine and built the Maw in his own image. It was so heartbreaking when he was killed in that shootout…" She said, her voice trailing off.

"Wait, what shootout?" Six asked.

"We had to make a stop in the city of Rapture, but when the 'splicers' saw us, they just started shooting. Roger snuck out there to find some supplies but brought back this…red liquid in a needle. I used it on myself, and now I can shoot fire from my hands." She demonstrated by flicking her wrist, firing a tiny bit of fire from her fingertips.

"That looks absloulty wonderful, but I'm gonna go to sleep. See you tomorrow." Six said as she left the Geisha's bedroom.

A/N: Hello again. I'll have chapter three done in about a week or two. And trust me, things'll be a lot more…dangerous next chapter. I'll see you then. But here's a question to keep you going.

 _Who is T.A Bishop?_


End file.
